


Just Business

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dhampir, F/M, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Implied Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vampires, XReader, dubcon, hitman - Freeform, male giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: Very quick xreader story featuring a new oc, a dhampir hitman named Kristjan.





	Just Business

“I could feel you shaking in my pocket all the way here. You’re lucky nobody noticed you.”

The man’s sweet voice rings in your ears as he lifts you from his pocket and sets you on a cool, hard surface. You can’t see and you can’t speak. He had gagged you and covered your hear with a black bag at some point after shrinking you. You’d been unconscious for a while, and weren’t sure what had happened and when it had happened. When you came to, you were bound and gagged and tucked away safely in his pocket.

“Now, we don’t need any of this anymore, do we? Let’s chat.” 

The bag is lifted from your head and your gag removed quickly. You spit out flecks of tissue from your mouth. Apparently he’d just used Kleenex to gag you.   
You don’t think about that for very long. Your thoughts are soon consumed by the figure looming in front of you. You’re on a kitchen table in a small but clean and well decorated kitchen. Small black and gray tiles line the walls, and all the appliances are the same deep gray colour—matte, not metallic. The man leans on the table, upper body leaning over you slightly. His body looks lean. His red shirt is unbuttoned nearly halfway down his chest and he’s removed his black jacket and draped it over the back of his chair.

His cold eyes are fixed on you. His mouth is turned up in a smile, but his eyes look hard and serious. You would run if your arms and legs weren’t bound. As handsome as he is, it’s hard to see him as anything other than a threat in your current situation. 

“Now, I’m going to give you a couple options. You owe my boss money, yes? So, you can ei-“

“What?”

He pauses and squints at you, the space between his brows closing by nearly half an inch as he furrows his brow. 

He doesn’t answer your question.

“So you can either tell me where I can get the money to give to him and I let you live, or…” He glances across the kitchen to a Lazy Susan knife holder. “Well, you can make whatever assumptions you like.” 

“N-No.”

You meant to say that you didn’t owe anyone any money as far as you could remember—at least, nobody who’d hire a hitman to kidnap and potentially murder you. You can’t form a coherent thought, let alone a complete sentence. Your mind races as you look between him and the knives.

He laughs. It’s humourless and dry. He stands and walks across the room, producing a pair of black disposable gloves from a carboard container near the knives, snapping the latex band against his wrist as he tugs one on. 

“You know, I like you. I’ll give you more time than I would normally give someone in your position.”

He sets an egg timer for 5 minutes and grabs a paring knife before strolling back over to the table. He doesn’t sit. He places one hand on either side of you and leans in.  
“The money. Go on. Tell me where I can find it.” He lifts a hand to prod at your side with the knife.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Really. But I have to do my job. And I will do my job if you don’t tell me what I want to know.”

You tremble and begin to speak but choke. No words come out. He smiles, this time with pity in his eyes. “Take your time. You have 4 minutes and 10 seconds left still.”

“I d-don’t have any money,” you manage to gasp out. “A-Ask your b-boss, surely he keeps r-records or something.”

He shrugs. “Fair enough. Smile.”

He pulls his cell phone out, throwing the knife at the table beside you, the blade embedding into the wood easily. You jump away from it, falling onto your side. He clicks his tongue and rights you impatiently, fingers still only gently touching you. He apparently sees no reason to hurt you yet. He takes a photo of you and sits back down in his chair. He props his feet up near you. He’s wearing nice shoes: black Prada Saffiano leather boots. He shakes one of his legs slightly, subsequently shaking you and the table beneath you as well.

He watches you while he waits for a response from his enigmatic boss.

“You’re so cute, you know. You were cute before I shrunk you I mean, but you’re perfect now. I feel so protective of you tiny people.”

“D-Doesn’t that make your job hard?”

He smiles and shrugs. “I won’t pretend it doesn’t.”

His phone vibrates in his hand and he checks it. He slowly raises his brows.

“Oh.”

He stands quickly, making you flinch from the sudden, almost impossibly quick movement.

“Well. I know it doesn’t count for much, but I’m sorry for traumatizing you like this.”

You don’t know how to respond. You let out a frightened shout when the timer goes off though, and he quickly leans down and gently picks you up.

“Hey, shhh shhh, it’s fine. It’s fine. He didn’t even recognize you, I don’t have any reason to hurt you,” he says as he unties the yarn he used to bind your arms and legs.   
“Although… I can’t grow you back.”

You stare up at him, suddenly more incredulous than afraid.

“So I’m stuck like this because you made a mistake?”

“Unfortunately,” he responds sheepishly. “There’s no cure for the drug I gave you at the moment. You are… welcome to stay with me if you’d like? I’m not sure where else I could take you. It would be a liability for me to give you back to your family or friends. I would hate to have to kill them just because you tried to turn me in to the authorities.”

You can’t believe what he’s saying. He shrugs and ignores the look you’re giving him. 

“I won’t kill you though, you don’t need to worry. Honestly, I’m glad! I’ve been a little lonely. My boss is dating a woman that’s about the same height as you, and she’s just lovely. Kind of been wanting someone like that in my life, honestly. Obviously you don’t have to be in a relationship with me, I would never force that but…” 

He stops.  
“But I’m rambling. I’m Kristjan. Welcome to my home. Our home, I guess.”


End file.
